One would occasionally like to convey an atmosphere of a location where he or she is, to a person at a remote location such as a family living apart and a colleague at a different branch. In such a case, part of an atmosphere of a space where he or she is can be conveyed by capturing an image of a surrounding environment and showing the image. However, a captured image only is not able to completely convey the atmosphere of the space.
For example, a captured image is not able to convey an ambient sound. An example of a technology solving the problem includes a text insertion apparatus described in PTL 1. The text insertion apparatus generates an image with text by converting voice data obtained from an image with voice into text information and inserting the converted text information into a background region or the like in a captured image. Thus, the text insertion apparatus is able to convey an utterance content, an ambient sound, and the like accompanying the captured image, along with the captured image.
Further, there may be a case that a state and a temporal change of a subject cannot be grasped at a glance solely by a captured image only. For example, one feels “jumble up” when seeing a video image of a crowd, and feels “dead quiet” when seeing a video image of an office in which no one is moving even though there are many people. However, it is difficult to grasp such a state and a temporal change solely by one captured image only.
An example of a technology solving the problem includes a sensibility-expression-word processing apparatus described in PTL 2. The sensibility-expression-word processing apparatus stores in advance, a correspondence relation between sensibility information and a sensibility expression word, in a sensibility expression word database. The sensibility information is information indicating a situation of a place, a state of an object, a temporal change of the place, and a movement of the object, being displayed in a captured image. The sensibility expression word is a word expressing an impression of an atmosphere of the place and the object, imaged by a person seeing the captured image. The sensibility-expression-word processing apparatus analyzes the captured image, calculates the sensibility information, selects a sensibility expression word associated with the calculated sensibility information, and superimposes the selected sensibility expression word onto the captured image. Thus, the sensibility-expression-word processing apparatus is able to convey the atmosphere and the impression of the place and the object imaged in the captured image, along with the captured image.